Broke!
by JeonEL
Summary: Mempunyai keluarga yang harmonis dan penuh kasih sayang merupakan kebahagiaan tak terkira bagi seorang anak. Dan bagi orang tua kehadiran seorang anak merupakan amanah terbesar dari Tuhan kepada hamba yang telah dipercayai-Nya. Akan tetapi, sayangnya tidak semua keluarga bisa memenuhi harapan tersebut.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Broke!

Cast : NamJin! Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Minyoon! And others.

Genre : Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

Rate : T

Author : Jeonel

Disclaimer : Mereka semua punya Tuhan, dan cerita ini punya saya.

Summary : Mempunyai keluarga yang harmonis dan penuh kasih sayang merupakan kebahagiaan tak terkira bagi seorang anak. Dan bagi orang tua kehadiran seorang anak merupakan amanah terbesar dari Tuhan kepada hamba yang telah dipercayai-Nya. Akan tetapi, sayangnya tidak semua keluarga bisa memenuhi harapan tersebut.

 **Happy Reading...**

 **Chapter 1**

Bugghh..

"Yakk! Kenapa hyung membuang Bunnyku?" Jungkook mengambil boneka kelincinya yang di beri nama –Bunny- di depan pintu kamar kakaknya – Taehyung-.

"Aku kan sudah bilang.. aku tidak mau bermain denganmu!" Taehyung membentak adiknya. Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan memohon. Namun Taehyung menghiraukanya.

"Aiishhh.. sana minggir!" Dengan langkah lebar Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dan mendekap bunnynya erat. Jungkook menatap Taehyung sendu. Ia pikir mempunyai kakak bisa di ajak bermain seperti kata teman-temanya. Ia pikir mempunyai kakak akan bisa melindunginya. Ia pikir mempunyai kakak akan selalu membuatnya tertawa. Tapi nyatanya? Kim Taehyung tidak seperti itu. Dasar menyebalkan.

Saat Jungkook ingin ke kamarnya dan bermain sendiri, ia mendengar suara ribut di kamar orang tuanya. Tepatnya di lantai dua rumahnya. Seulas senyum terpatri di bibir mungilnya. Tidak bisa bermain dengan Taehyung, dengan Appa dan Eommanya juga bisa. Pikirnya.

Kaki-kaki mungilnya terus melangkah dan semakin dekat dengan kamar yang Jungkook tuju. Saat sampai di depan pintu, Jungkook membuka pintunya pelan tapi pasti.

Ceklek..

"Eomma.. Appa.." Cicit Jungkook pelan. Sepertinya dua orang di dalam kamar itu tidak menyadari keberadaanya. Seketika senyumnya luntur. Diam membeku di depan pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Mata bulatnya menatap Eommanya sedih. Kenapa Eomma menangis?

.

.

.

"Segera tanda tangani. Lusa akan ku ambil"

"Apa kau serius dengan semua ini? apa kau tak menyayangi Taehyung dan Jungkook. Aku tau kau tak ingin bersamaku, tapi setidaknya pikirkan mereka. Meraka darah dagingmu. Mereka membutuhkanmu."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak menyayangi anak-anakku? Mereka masa depanku. Dan aku tau, mereka membutuhkanku. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa selalu bersama mereka dan aku tidak bisa menjadi Ayah yang baik untuk mereka!"

"Tolong.. pikirkan sekali lagi joon. Semua ini sangat berat bagi anak-anak!" Seokjin berteriak. Tetes demi tetes air matanya jatuh lagi. Ia kuat. Kuat tidak lagi bersama Namjoon-suaminya-. Ia tidak egois seperti Namjoon yang akan mengakhiri hubunganya yang terikat suami-istri secara sepihak dan tak memikirkan perasaan anak-anaknya dan perasaanya. Ini berat baginya untuk menjelaskan kepada anak-anaknya. Namjoon menghela nafas berat.

"Maaf"

Suara Namjoon yang mengakhiri berdebatan tiada akhir itu. Dengan berat hati Namjoon melangkah pergi meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih menatapnya tak percaya dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir.

.

.

.

"Katanya Hyung tidak mau bermain sama kookie?" Bocah berumur 5 tahun itu terus saja bertanya. Dan yang di tanya hanya bergumam seenaknya. Taehyung masih memikirkan kenapa orang tuanya bertengkar? Untung saja sebelum Jungkook masuk ke dalam dengan segera ia menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk menjauh dari kamar orang tuanya. Dan dengan berat hati mengajak adiknya itu bermain yang mana sepuluh menit sebelumnya merengek padanya untuk ditemani bermain.

"Cepat selesaikan! Kemudian rapikan seperti semula!" Perintah Taehyung dan Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawabanya.

"Tae Hyung?" Panggil Jungkook.

"Apa?"

"Hyung.. Tadi kookie lihat Eomma menangis dan Appa membentak!"

"Hngg.. Mungkin Eomma lagi akting. Eomma kan seorang artis." Jelas Taehyung yang mana ia juga tidak tahu kebenaranya. Jungkook mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Hahahaha Eomma keren ya hyung.. kalo Kookie di bentak Appa, Kookie pasti nangis beneran. Tapi Eomma nangisnya Cuma akting!" Bocah lima tahun itu mengutarakan pendapatnya. Jungkook melihat jelas raut wajah sedih dan tangis Eommnya. Ia juga melihat jelas rasa penyesalan dan kemarahan Appanya saat membentak Eommanya tadi. Tapi semua itu Cuma akting.

"Ehh.. APPAAA! Appa.. Appa.. Coba lihat, Kookie di ajarin origami sama Tae Hyung. Ini keren Appa. Ini untuk Appa!" Jungkook bocah gembil dan bergigi kelinci itu dengan antusias berlari mengejar Namjoon –appanya- yang berjalan sangat cepat. Namjoon berhenti dan tersenyum paksa menatap Anak bungsunya. Tanganya terulur mengambil origami buatan anaknya.

"Appa kenapa tadi membentak Eomma?"

"Appa kenapa Eomma menangis?"

"Appa mau kemana? Tidak makan malam bersama? Oh.. Appa ad.." Dan Namjoon kehilangan kesabaranya. Emosi yang membuncah dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih siapa yang ada dihadapanya sekarang.

"JUNGKOOK! APA KAU BISA DIAM! APPA LELAH DAN APPA AKAN SEGERA PERGI!"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA... EOMMAAAAA" Dan kali ini ucapanya sendiri terbukti. Ia dibentak Appanya dan menangis. Namjoon hanya diam menatap sendu anaknya dan tak melakukan apa-apa karena kebanyakan pikiran.

"Astaga Kookie.." Seokjin berlari menghampiri anaknya yang mejerit menangis memanggil namanya. Memeluk dan menggendongnnya. Memberikan bisikan halus dan mengelus punggung si bungsu pelan.

"Appa kenapa membentak kookie? Tadi Appa juga membentak Eomma. Appa jahat!" Itu Taehyung yang berteriak.

"Yakkk! Kenapa kau membentak Appa!" Namjoon menatap tajam Taehyung. Dan Taehyung yang takut langsung beringsut kebelakang Eommanya.

"Kau boleh menyakitiku. Tapi jangan sekali-kali kau menyakiti anak-anakku. Kau pergilah sejauh mungkin. Jangan ganggu kami lagi. Dan mulai detik ini, kau bukan siapa-siapa kami lagi!"

.

.

.

Tbc..

Teettoott

09 Januari 2017 Malang


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Broke!

Cast : NamJin! Jeon Jungkook (5 tahun), Kim Taehyung (14 tahun), Minyoon! And others.

Genre : Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

Rate : T

Author : Jeonel

Disclaimer : Mereka semua punya Tuhan, dan cerita ini punya saya.

Summary : Mempunyai keluarga yang harmonis dan penuh kasih sayang merupakan kebahagiaan tak terkira bagi seorang anak. Dan bagi orang tua kehadiran seorang anak merupakan amanah terbesar dari Tuhan kepada hamba yang telah dipercayai-Nya. Akan tetapi, sayangnya tidak semua keluarga bisa memenuhi harapan tersebut.

 **Happy Reading...**

 **Chapter 2**

"Astaga Kookie.." Seokjin berlari menghampiri anaknya yang menjerit menangis memanggil namanya. Memeluk dan menggendongnnya. Memberikan bisikan halus dan mengelus punggung si bungsu pelan.

"Appa kenapa membentak kookie? Tadi Appa juga membentak Eomma. Appa jahat!" Itu Taehyung yang berteriak.

"Yakkk! Kenapa kau membentak Appa!" Namjoon menatap tajam Taehyung. Dan Taehyung yang takut langsung beringsut kebelakang Eommanya.

"Kau boleh menyakitiku. Tapi jangan sekali-kali kau menyakiti anak-anakku. Pergilah sejauh mungkin. Jangan ganggu kami lagi. Dan mulai detik ini, kau bukan siapa-siapa kami lagi, joon!"

.

.

.

Di mulai malam itu. Namjoon tidak pernah datang lagi ke rumah. Tidak pernah datang menemui anak-anaknya. Tidak ada kabarnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri hatinya, yang namanya seorang ayah tidak akan pernah melupakan darah dagingnya. Tapi semuanya akan lenyap dimakan oleh waktu. Ia tidak melupakan tapi Namjoon tidak punya waktu. Namjoon sibuk. Ia lebih memilih uang ketimbang yang lainya. Karena prinsipnya adalah _time is money_.

"Kookie, cepat makan sarapanmu. Eomma tidak ingin punya anak yang tidak disiplin, telat datang ke sekolah dan telat pulang ke rumah" Jin mengunyah makanan terakhirnya sambil melirik Taehyung yang menatap ibunya sendu.

"Kookie tidak lapar eomma" ucap Jungkook pelan. Jin berdecak pelan.

"Katakan itu pada perutmu, jika nanti siang meraung-raung kelaparan. Karena eomma nanti tidak pulang. Eomma ada syuting seharian full, kalo butuh sesuatu mintalah pada hyungmu" Jin berujar sembari membereskan piring-piring yang kotor. Jungkook mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia merasa pusing dan tidak ingin masuk sekolah. Tapi melihat ibunya yang pagi-pagi sudah membangunkan, memandikan dan memakaikannya seragam TK lengkapnya, Jungkook memurungkan niatnya. Jungkook memang masih anak-anak. Tapi Jungkook sudah paham dan mengerti akan keadaan. Ia paham benar apa yang ibunya lakukan jika ia bilang tidak ingin masuk sekolah. Jungkook tidak mau di cap anak yang malas oleh ibunya, karena Jungkook anak yang rajin. Jungkook tidak mau di cap anak yang nakal, dan kenyataanya ia anak yang baik.

"Taehyung cepat bantu adikmu memakai sepatu! Aisshh.. dia lamban sekali" Jin berteriak dari dalam mobil. Taehyung melakukan apa yang selalu diperintahkan ibunya. Taehyung anak penurut bukan? Taehyung selesai memakaikan sepatu Jungkook. Taehyung sedikit merasa aneh, biasanya Jungkook akan bercerita atau berceloteh panjang lebar kepadanya. Tapi saat sarapan tadi sampai sekarang adiknya menjadi pendiam dan terlihat sedikit murung. Taehyung menggandeng adiknya. Melirik ke bawah

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kookie baik-baik saja kok hyung" Jawab Jungkook mantap. Sudah dibilang, Jungkook itu anak yang cerdik. Ia tahu akan keadaan. Jungkook tidak mau membuat hyung kesayanganya khawatir. Meskipun mereka sering bertengkar dan tidak pernah akur, Jungkook tahu akan keadaan. Ini hanya pusing biasa yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang.

.

.

.

Taehyung memasuki sekolahnya dengan hati memanas. Bagaimana tidak? Saat kedua kakinya baru saja tiba di gerbang sekolah semua teman-teman(?)nya sudah berbisik-bisik dan membicarakanya layaknya sampah yang tidak ada gunanya.

"Coba lihat? Dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja saat orang tuanya bercerai. Seharusnya dia meraung dan menangis seperti anak TK yang tidak diberi permen.. hahahaha"

"Katanya orang tuanya bercerai, karena ibunya yang selingkuh"

"Iya pastilah.. ibunya kan seorang artis"

"Ibunya itu artis film porno"

"Aisshh menjijikan"

Buugh..

Cukup! Kesabaran Taehyung ada batasanya. Dan di titik ini, Taehyung sudah tidak lagi mempercayai adanya kesabaran. Taehyung rela jika dirinya yan dihina dan di injak-injak harga dirinya. Tapi jika orang tuanya yang dihina dan menjadi bahan nyinyiran sana sini ia tidak terima. Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi teman sekelasnya. Pukulan di balas dengan pukulan. Taehyung marah. Sangat marah. Hingga pelipis mata dan sudut bibirnya memar dan temannya yang sudah babak belur dan guru datang memarahi mereka kemudian membawanya ke ruang BK untuk dimintai keterangan dan alasan mengapa dirinya bertengkar di dalam kelas.

.

.

.

Seokjin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan anak-anaknya. Anak-ankanya pasti merindukan ayahnya. Termasuk dirinya. Tapi Seokjin bisa apa? Ia sudah bercerai dengan Namjoon, ia sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengan namjoon selain menjadi ibu dari anak-anak namjoon. Seokjin tidak memberi tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirinya dengan Namjoon pada Jungkook putra bungsunya. Jungkook masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui semua hal yang terjadi tentang orang tuanya. Cukup Taehyung yang merasa terpukul atas perceraiannya dengan Namjoon. Menurutnya Taehyung anak yang baik. Ia bisa mengerti keadaan orang tuanya. Taehyung sudah bisa membantunya untuk menjaga dan merawat Jungkook saat ia syuting. Tapi Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung saat beberapa menit yang lalu guru Taehyung meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa Taehyung ada masalah dan di bawa ke ruang BK.

Saat Seokjin memasuki ruang BK dengan wajah luar biasa capek, ia sedikit shok melihat wajah putranya yang memar sana-sini. Seokjin menghela nafas pelan kemudian tersenyum paksa pada guru bimbingan konseling anakanya.

"Ohh.. silahkan duduk Tuan Seokjin" Seokjin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Pak Jongin nama guru konseling Taehyung itu membalas senyuman Seokjin.

"Saya mohon maaf mungkin sudah mengganggu aktivitas anda. Tapi saya butuh penjelasan dari Taehyung yang bertengkar di dalam kelas dengan teman-temanya. Mungkin anda bisa membantu" Jelas Jongin sopan. Seokjin diam dan menatap Taehyung yang menunduk duduk disebelahnya.

"Sejak saya bawa ke sini Taehyung tidak bicara apapun. Dia hanya diam dan tidak memberi alasan mengapa ia berkelahi" tambah Jongin. Seokjin mengangguk paham. Kemudian ia tersenyum lagi,

"Saya akan membicarakan ini dengannya di rumah. Saya minta maaf atas perilaku anak saya yang tidak sopan" Seokjin berbicara dengan nada menahan amarah. Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian Seokjin mengundurkan diri bersama Taehyung yang masih enggan bicara.

Sampainya di rumah Seokjin duduk di sofa dengan Taehyung yang masih berdiri dan menunduk tidak berani menatap Seokjin yang amarahnya akan meledak.

"Eomma tidak mengajarimu berkelahi di sekolah. Mengapa kamu melakukannya?" Seokjin bicara dengan nada naik turun bertanda ia sangat marah. Taehyung mendongak menatap mata ibunya yang berapi-api.

"Bukan Taehyung yang memulainya eomma" Ucap Taehyung membela diri. Seokjin mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskanya perlahan.

"Eomma tidak tanya siapa yang memulainya. Eomma tanya mengapa kamu berkelahi? Apa kamu ingin menjadi preman? Kamu ingin menjadi jagoan? Astaga.. Taehyung! eomma pikir mendidikmu itu mudah, tapi eomma salah. Kamu itu seperti appamu yang tidak bisa menghargai dan berterima kasih kepada orang lain" Seokjin berdiri. Taehyung menangis.

"Tapi eomma.. hiks..hiks.. Tae..Tae"

"Apa ini balas budimu kepada orang tua yang membesarkan dan merawatmu? Pergilah ke kamar. Dan renungkan kesalahanmu" Seokjin pergi dan menangis. Dadanya terasa sesak menahan tangis di depan anaknya. Ia tidak kuat jika harus menangis di depan Taehyung. Setidaknya menahan tangis lebih baik daripada meraung dan menangis di depan anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Jungkook, Zelo, Mingyu dan teman-temannya yang lain termasuk murid baru – Bambam- namanya ikut bermain bola sepak bersama. Mereka bermain bola di lapangan. Mereka bermain dengan meriah layaknya club-club bola seperti yang ada di Tv. Lari kesana- kemari. Tendang sana-sini. Dan saat Jungkook menendang bola ke gawang, bukanya mengarah ke gawang tapi bolanya terlempar ke kepala Bambam yang berdiri tidak jauh dari gawang. Dan alhasil, Bambam menjerit menangis karena merasa kepalanya panas dan cenat cenut. Jungkook dan teman-temannya yang lain merasa bersalah kemudian menghampiri Bambam yang terduduk dan masih terisak.

"Apa Bambam baik-baik saja?" Jungkook bertanya dengan raut khawatir. Sesekali Jungkook meringis karena ikut merasakan sakit yang diderita Bambam.

"Huwaaaaa.. Bambam tidak mau bermain sama Kookie. Kookie nakal.. Huwaaaa Kookie menendang hiks..bola ke wajah Bambam huwaaa...eommaaa.. appa huwaaaaa"

"Aku juga tidak mau main lagi sama Kookie, gara-gara Kookie.. Bambam sakit"

"Iya.. aku juga tidak mau. Ayo kita adukan ke bu guru"

"Kita jauh-jauh dari Kookie. Dan sekarang kita bawa Bambam ke Uks"

"Dahh Kookie. Sekarang kita bukan temanmu lagi. Kamunya sih nendang bolanya ke kencengen!"

"Huwaaaa eommaaa... huwaaaaaa mereka hiks..tidak mau temenan sama Kookie.. Appa huwaaa"

Yang namanya bermain bola sepak ya harus tanggung resiko ketendang bola. Jatuh. Keplesest. Menang. Kalah. Dan Capek. Namanya juga anak-anak mau bagaimanapun permainanya jika ada yang merasa dirugikan akan merasa tidak terima dan berakhir dengan tangisan. Usai acara tangis menangis, Kelas TK B sudah di perbolehkan untuk pulang yang sebelumnya di nasihati sang guru bahwa mereka harus tetap berteman. Tidak boleh ada yang tidak berteman. Yang namanya anak-anak itu penurut dan mudah dibujuk. Sebelum keluar kelas semua murid di ajari untuk saling memaafkan. Dan sekarang Jungkook sudah bisa tersenyum lagi karena teman-temanya tidak benar-benar meninggalkanya. Dasar bocah!

Jungkook menunggu ibunya di depan sekolahan. Ia tidak sendirian, masih ada Bambam yang berdiri jenuh mungkin menunggu jemputan seperti dirinya. Jungkook melihat jalan yang tidak begitu ramai. Matanya sedikit buram. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia menggeram pelan, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Ahhh kepala Kookie pusing" ucapnya pelan. Jungkook menengok ka arah Bambam yang sepertinya sudah di jemput duluan. Uh.. dia bakal sendirian. Bambam terlihat sangat senang saat di jemput appanya. Appa? Bukankah itu Kim Namjoon appa Kim Taehyung dan Kim Jungkook? Jungkook berjalan mendekat. Ia masih melihat oarng yang mirip appanya itu dengan Bambam saling berpelukan. Seseorang yang tinggi, putih, dan berlesung pipi. Iya, itu benar-benar Kim Namjoon appanya.

"Ap..appa?"

TBC..

Malang, 24 Januari 2017


End file.
